Safe
by Elivanna
Summary: Post RE5: Jill comes to terms with what she's been through.
1. Safe

It has been awhile since I last wrote anything so I hoping this story will get me out of my rut. I see this being a two chapter story, meaning the second chapter will probably be in Chris's POV. –Elivanna

**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom® and therefore I don't own any of the characters hereby mentioned.

* * *

**Safe**

She was safe and she couldn't believe it. How long had it been since she actually felt this way? To be free and happy. She was actually at '_peace'_. It was all due to the only person she could ever trust, her partner, her savior, and the reason why she continued fighting. _Chris. _

Chris Redfield, the man who had risked everything to find her. He may have not known if she was still alive, but he didn't care. He had continued his quest to search for her with what little leads he could find, he never stopped believing in her and she never stopped believing in him. If there was one constant in her life, it was him. They would always be together; they were an unstoppable force even with all the people or situations that drove them apart. They were fighters and they would always find each other.

Now that Africa was over and done with she would be able to finally recover from the whole traumatic experience. It was hard but she knew that with Chris's help she would no longer have to suffer the nightmares. She was getting through this with his help, but she still had the occasional memories that snuck up on her when she was asleep. Those were the worst, when her mind forced her to remember what Wesker had turned her into.

The memory of being controlled and forced to abide by Wesker's every command was enough to cause panic and anxiety within her. She could still see those red eyes in her mind. They followed her everywhere; they were always filled with an evil intensity that never seemed to waver. Wesker wanted to be a God, to be able to rule over his own ideal world which would have been a success if Chris hadn't shown up to stop him.

It had been a month and she was still thinking about it. What if Wesker had succeeded? Would Chris have been killed? Would the world have been annihilated? She had to stop this type of thinking. She had to stop wondering about the 'what if's'. It was all said and done. She was no longer Wesker's puppet, no longer a pawn in his game. She would not let Wesker dictate her life from his deathbed. She would get past this no matter what. He no longer had any control over her, no more devices forcing her to do what he wanted.

She was her own person again, she was capable of making her decisions and if it was the last thing she did it was going to be banishing Wesker's memory.

"Jill, are you okay?" asked Chris noticing the intense stare she was giving him from across the table.

There was that voice again; the voice that always calmed her nerves and paranoia. It was the voice that guided her through the whole ordeal. Did he know how much he helped by just being there? Was he aware how much she owed him? He had given her the opportunity to live her life afresh.

"I'm fine Chris." she said reaching out to grab his hand with hers. "I'm with you."


	2. Safe II

For some reason I thought I uploaded the second part a long time ago. My apologies, for this was long overdue. It's short and to the point. I'd like to thank all the reviewers and alerts and favs that were given to this story. **A special thanks to KnightOfNevermore who was kind enough to place Safe in her community titled ****Love Through Trauma. **On another note, I haven't been on this site in such a long time and I hope to return.

* * *

Chris knew that Jill was tormented. He could see it in her eyes. It was in the way she moved and how she observed her surroundings awaiting some impending danger. It was expected under the circumstances. Anyone having been kept under control for so long couldn't possibly be at ease. Even now that she was home she wasn't comfortable. Would she ever be? he had asked himself this very question many times. Would he be enough to comfort her? Did she still confide in him? Even now he longed to reach out and hold her, to be able to keep her in his arms and protect her from everything and anything. Though he knew she wouldn't allow such a thing. Jill was a strong woman who was prideful in her abilities. The Jill Valentine that he knew would never need anyone's help to recover.

Even now he could see that she was prevailing in her attempts, it had all started with some minor changes. Her hair was dyed back to its original brunette color and she had just recently reinstated herself with the B.S.A.A. which he was more than proud of her. He was ecstatic to have his partner back at his side. To him it had felt as though eons had gone by when she wasn't there with him. He would be a fool to not admit to himself that he was madly in love with Jill.

Looking at her now he could see that she was also pensive. He wondered what was going on in her mind; she had this look of determination an intensity that he had only seen in her a few times. The first time was the fall of Umbrella and the most recent being the demise of Albert Wesker. Wanting to bring her out of her reverie and whichever memories that were plaguing her he spoke aloud.

"Jill, are you okay?"

Calmness replaced the intensity that were in those blue irises. Her eyes met his with a newly found understanding. "I'm fine Chris." she said reaching out to grab his hand with hers. "I'm with you." Chris understood the meaning of those words. They meant to not worry because as long as they were together everything would be alright. "Good, now can you please order? I'm starving. I was close to ordering you a sandwich if you don't speak up." he said getting the desired result a smiling Jill.


End file.
